


Paradise, Warzone

by atrimea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Nico, Beyonce - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Conversation, Cute, Dorks, Drinking, Fluff, Long, M/M, Music, Party, Smart asses, Smut, The name means nothing i like that song, dluff, friends to boyfriends, i love them so fuxking much, idk - Freeform, lots of prompts, no amgst, okay maybe a little bit, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of fluff pretending to be a lomg relationship, music and so much music  like each chapter is the name of a song that much music. It's 4:30 am I should sleep. </p>
<p>And some angst. and fluffly promts. Smart asses both of them. </p>
<p>The things they talked about and how they got with each other..<br/>Basicaly friends to lovers to asddfhj Just read it you lazy ass penguin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long multi-chapter thingy, so leave some comments if you'd like me to go ahead and write more. That shit keeps me motivated af!

Nico hummed out loud, that song was getting to him. It didn't help that everyone knew the song, so he got weird looks from all the campers no matter how softly he whisper-sang the song.

Especialy the older campers, who laughed at the absurdity of the lyrics. But Nico could NOT stop it. he loved it so much, his music taste was all messed up. but he wore AC DC shirts to keep the people confused and intimidated.

It mostly didn't work because he hummed the life out of every pop song

Don't believe me, just watch.

He was nuts. But at least he was nuts with good stuff in his playlist. The last thing he wanted was for someone to see his playlist and judge him. he was tired of being judged and labled constantly, for being gay, or being anti social or whatever.

so he kept his loud singing for when he was alone, which, happened a lot.  
\--  
As soon as he entered his cabin, he started to sing, loud and bad enough to wake up Gaia again.   
"ddddDDDRRRUUNK IN LOO-OOO-OOVE"

He turned his gaze a little to the left.   
"WE BE ALL NIG-"  
His mouth was dry and his head went blank. he wanted to run out of the room, instead, he froze. Will Solace was mimikimg his face, open mouth and terrefied eyes. 

Will wanted to say, 'Hey, I was just dropping off your jacket because Jason said you forgot it in the training arena and I regret this so much, I'm sorry, please lets pretend this didn't happen because your face right now is killimg me okaybyeseeyouhaha'

but he smiled. "great song"   
Nico didn't look at him "yeah"  
Will said, "You forgot your jacket.."  
"Thanks"


	2. Something Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first actual conversation they have, all because of a song, at a party, and not during Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo okay I'm gonna name every chapter after,a song because why not.  
> Leave comments if you liked it!,(or puppies because that is wonderful and lovely)

He had not forgotten what had happened. He thought about it before falling asleep sometimes. cringing and rolling his eyes. Will's face was branded inside his head. the surprise, the awkwardness. the-UGH! S T O p THINKIN-his eyes-WHAT-STOPSTOP$T0¶  
Nico pressed his face into his pillow and groaned.  
. 

They were sitting and playing cards, typical camp half blood party style, drinking a little so no one would talk about the war and what it cost them. Nico looked at the campers, all the ones who were 15 and up were there, holding cups and sitting in groups on beds or pillows. some of them were playing truth and dare, the music was nice. he liked the Aphrodite Cabin a lot for some reason.  
With the game lost, and his cards out, he left Percy, jason and Piper to go refill his cup.  
Again with Drunk in love, what was with the DJ? He was humming, his cup overflowed and spilled a bit, like he was drunk, but he wasn't.  
He was on his way walking back to the table when he caught the DJ and laughed.

"Great song?" He smiled slyly.  
"It is" Will solace smiled back softly.

"did you tell them where you got it from?"  
Nico smiled, patting himself on the back for that one.

"I told them It was near AC DC on youtube" Will smiled back.  
Damn, Nico was having fun staring at that boy and smart assing every answer.

"Right with All About that bass" Will laughed, and Nico was all dust, light and floating in sunshine. Too dramatic. He wanted to write a song about it.

"The whole camp-ss gonna know it, I can't pretend its an old Rock song anymore." Nico took a few more sips.

Will had a cup too, Nico noticed it then, and brown beads on his wrist, beachboy. 

"I think the whole city heard it when you sang to me that day"  
Nico had nothing to say to that, so he laughed and threw the last few drops of his liquor at Will.

"Fuck you Solace!"  
They both laughed.  
But the song had changed, to Pillow Talk, and Will sang with the beat, staring at his phone. Nico looked at his hips, which were moving to the song.  
He was bad at this, and he got caught by Will and laughed at.

"We'll Piss off the neighbours!" Will was singing, and looking at Nico very meaningfully.  
"Reckless Behaviour!" Nico joined in. and they took turns singing until the song was over. Smiling, so much smiling.  
Nico even sneaked a look or two at Will's slow dancing hips. After the song got over, they just looked at each other for a second, quiet, but bold in their stare.  
That moment was the one Neither Will nor Nico would ever forget.  
But the next song was abrupty stopped with their conversation. It was 12:30 am, Tradition time! Truth and Dare. People who give shitty dares will have to face Annabeth once she gets all drunk and angry.

No one asked Nico or Will to kiss anybody. He was slightly dissapointed honestly. but Nico did get asked to drink a lot of alcohol. which made him pass out.  
He almost wanted to not wake up in his own cabin. he was that drunk.

But he woke up in hia own bed, fully clothed, head burning and mouth pounding-or something like that.  
But he was smiling .


	3. Fire and Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper connection finds itself taking root, as they find common ground and reach out to each other, sweetly talking about music. 
> 
>  
> 
> more to come.

Nico knew Will was on to him. Okay, maybe not so much. Will was nice to EVERYONE. If that boy were a bit meaner to the other campers like Nico was, it would not be so hard to tell.Every time Will smiled at someone else Nico's blood boiled over.

sometimes he would find Will lightly hummming a song he knew, and at other times Will would say something only Nico would understand, names of singers or songs, and send his brilliant smile Nico's way.

Those rare, somewhat intimate moments between them was what kept Nico on the edge. He was not afraid of falling off, leaping into infinite darkneas, if only he could have Will talk to him.

He had never wanted someone's attention so bad, Not even Percy.

Percy wasn't gay,and Nico knew he could never have him, but Will was, and that possibility, that was what sent Nico into a frenzy.

The next time Will whispered unknowingly to himself, Nico joined in. Quiet and tremblimg at first, but louder as he got Will's attention, his smile, thar goddamn secret smile. The song was sweet, and Nico could not help but create fantasies around it.

The afternoon was warm, and they were cleaning up the battle grounds after a practice session, but the grounds were big, and moat of the campers were enjoying the warm sun ,sitting and talking.

 

_"You lined me up Across the room_

_Two falling sparks_

_One willing fool And I,_

_I always knew_

_That I would love you from afar_

_You told me 'boy look the other way'_

_You told me 'boy hide those hands'_

_But I've been living on the crumbs of your love_

_And I'm starving now_

_And that is just the way that we remain_

_Ah that will be the way that we remain_ "

 

Will looked at his shoes as they finished, his eyes peeking up at Nico for a second before losing courage again.

Nico looked at Will's hands, still and strong. Doctor's hands, they had seen blood and pain and death, sewn up broken bodies and pulled knives from flesh, but they looked like anyone else's hands.Nico knew that they never shook like his own did.

Maybe that was all it took to put back life into people, the ( ~~ _Will_~~ )power to stay still when you had the most right to tremble.

 The silence was going on for too long, Nico was drifting into dark thoughts, he could see Will on the edge of the memory pool. a place forbidden.

He wanted to say something before it was too late. Before the conversation got to the war, he didn't want to listen to Will recount the things he had been through, the people he had lost, the ones he coulden't save...

Nico had enough to keep him awake at night, he didn't need more. He decided to lighten the mood.

"great song?" Nico offered.

"Are you gonna start every conversation we have with that?"

Nico laughed a bit, "majestic song?"

That made Will look at him, even if it was for a moment. 'Ma-jest-ic" Will said, "It-"

"It is a good song"

Will didn't say anything else, but he looked like he could  or would.

"what are you thinking about?" Nico finally asked.

"Do you even listen to AC DC?"

"no!"

And finally, Will let out a sweet giggle, but Nico did not miss the bitter streak, He looked at Will through the silence, Was he thinkin about his siblings?

"what?" Will shot a look at him and Nico shook his head and looked away.

"What is it Di Angelo?" He didn't want to tell Will what he was thinking about, so he voiced the first thing that came to mind.

"tell me the name of the song you love?"

"I dunno, It changes every week!"

"but this week?" Nico leaned in a little, eager.

"But week...Youth by this band called Daughter"

"Youth..very..emo Solace" He made a face, and added that to the list of stupid things he had said to Will.

"Wasn't emo your thing?"

"It wont be for long, with you getting me singing Mariah's greatest hits everywhere I go"

And Will actually blushed at that. Nico's head exploded.  An odd ray of sunlight hit Nico's face as they smiled at each other.

"All I want for chrisTMASSSS"

"IS YOUUUUUUUU"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoohooo leave comments/kudos/flowers/turds whatever for me to see and stare at, for Motivation!  
> Make them kiss? set fire to camp? hump a unicorn? lemme knooo

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a puppy right now I want a puppy..


End file.
